


Obstreperous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [757]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What is the real reason that Tony and kids don't get along?





	Obstreperous

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/28/2001 for the word [obstreperous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/05/28/obstreperous).
> 
> obstreperous  
> resisting control or restraint in a difficult manner; unruly.  
> noisy, clamorous, or boisterous: obstreperous children.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #408 Fear.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Obstreperous

Everyone knew Tony and children didn’t get along well. What no one knew or realized was that it was because he was actually afraid of the children. Most children were obstreperous and uncontrollable and he just didn’t know how to handle that. 

It was more than that though. He was afraid that the children with their ability to see the truth adults often miss, would reveal who he really was, which would destroy him. He’d spent so long protecting himself that if the real him the one behind the mask got out, he wouldn’t be able to handle it. In his mind, the children threatened his very livelihood since they saw who he really was, an insecure mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
